Hard choices
by The missfbi
Summary: Alors que Ben est en patrouille, il retrouve son ex fiancée qu'il avait perdue de vue depuis 2 ans... Il sera alors confronté au passé douloureux de cette dernière Saura t-il la pardonner de cette absence ?
1. a comeback hides another

_Sur l'autoroute, une jeune femme téléphonait quand elle se fit poursuivre par un cabriolet noir. S'en suit une course poursuite de 10 Km où les poursuivants de la jeune femme la collèrent au train._

_On lui tira sur un pneu lorsqu'elle fonça dans un camion, lui servant de tremplin._

_La voiture fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir de l'autre côté de la route, causant ainsi beaucoup de dégâts._

_La blonde sortit difficilement de sa voiture et se posa un long moment à côté avant de souffler fortement_

_Pendant ce temps à l'aire de repos,_

_Le jeune policier mangeait son sandwich en râlant_

**Ben :** tu peux me rappeler pourquoi Tom et semir sont partis en vacances Boris ?

**Boris** : tom devait aller voir sa sœur et semir partait en Turquie…

**Ben** : pile au moment où j'ai besoin d'eux…

_La radio résonna_

**Susanne :** Central à cobra 11

**Ben** : ici cobra 11 j'écoute

Susanne : une jeune femme a été retrouvée inconsciente sur L'A85 en direction de Munich, il faudrait que t'ailles jeter un coup d'œil…

**Ben** : ok je m'y rends ! Boris on a du boulot…

[…] : hé mon kebab ! **Cria Schröder**

**Ben **: je te le payerais promis !

Arrivé sur les lieux, il courut d'abord vers la Mercedes cabossée et s'approcha de la jeune femme en essayant de la réveiller

Celle-ci tenta d'ouvrir les yeux

**Ben** : appelez l'ambulance et vite !

Il fut choqué de reconnaître une de ses ex qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 3 ans

**Ben : **Tania tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends, ne bouges surtout pas, je vais te soulever !

_Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la Mercedes, il vit de l'essence s'en échapper _

_Il la souleva et commença à courir lorsque la voiture explosa derrière lui_

_Le jeune commissaire soupira et reposa la jeune femme par terre_

**Ben :** Reste avec moi Tania, l'ambulance ne va pas tarder

**Tania** : Ben…**Suffoqua t-elle avant de fermer les yeux**

_A l'hôpital, il attendait qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de son ancienne partenaire quand une jeune brune accourut vers lui_

**Ben :** Sandra ? Mais je te croyais à Berlin…

**Sandra :** je suis arrivée y a 45 minutes, pourquoi tu es ici ?

**Ben : **ma fiancée... Enfin mon ex a eu un grave accident ce matin

**Sandra** : ton ex ?

**Ben** : Tania Kerner…

**Sandra** : attends c'est la première fois que tu m'en parles **dit-elle choquée**

**Ben** : j'ai vécu avec elle pendant 2 ans, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'estimais que ca ne servait à rien.

**Sandra** : je suis désolée…

Elle le réconforta en mettant sa main sur son épaule

Quand le chirurgien arriva vers sa direction, Sandra se leva tandis que Ben restait assis

**Sandra**: comment elle va ?

Le médecin : elle n'a que des contusions, heureusement que votre collège l'a sauvé in extremis

Sandra : encore heureux…

Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant, il semblait secoué par l'accident

Sandra : on peut aller la voir ?

Le médecin : vous pouvez y aller

La jeune femme proposa à son partenaire d'aller la voir

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle ouvrit grand les yeux

**Ben** : tu n'as pas changée dis moi

Tania : Je ne comptais pas changer en si peu de temps **Ironisa t-elle**

**Ben** : raconte moi ce qui c'est vraiment passé sur l'autoroute

Tania : je suis en infiltration, je suis censée être chez mon suspect dont Schrankmann veut la peau !

**Ben** : ils ont découvert ton identité ?

Tania : je ne l'espère pas… je ne peux pas te mettre dans cette histoire

**Ben** : Tania …. **Soupira t-il**

Tania : bon d'accord, je suis la trace d'une certaine Christina Kramer, on la soupçonne d'être dans un trafic d'armes mais aussi de travailler avec le PDG Harry Keller de la société Keller& a décidé de me mettre sous couverture car je ressemble à la sœur de Christina…

**Ben** : tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

Tania : ça fait plus de 6 ans que je travaille dans ce milieu alors ne recommences pas s'il te plaît ! **Cria t-elle**

**Ben** : comme tu veux, mais figures toi qu'on a trouvé un sac de cocaïne dans ton sac, tu m'expliques ? **dit-il énervé**

Tania : je te l'ai dit que cette affaire était dangereuse, vas t-en Ben...

Ben : tu ne veux rien me dire ?

**Tania** : non, vaut mieux pas !

**Ben** : toujours aussi têtue !je comprends mieux pourquoi ca n'a pas marché entre le préfet et toi i ans

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme qui hurla sur son collègue.

**Tania** : j'ai dis DEHORS !


	2. Les apparences sont trompeuses…

Sandra qui attendait son partenaire sur le parking, reçut un appel

**Sandra **: allo ?

[…] : alors elle est dans le coma ?

**Sandra** : non mais Ben l'a sauvée, il tient trop à elle pour qui lui arrive quelque chose

L'interlocuteur poussa un grognement avant de vociférer

[…] : et il se doute de quelque chose ?

**Sandra** : pas pour le moment …

Elle raccrocha quand son collègue arriva près d'elle

**Ben: **qui était-ce ? demanda t-il en ouvrant la portière

Sandra : c'était Christian, il souhaitait me parler d'une affaire. **Mentit-elle**

**Ben** : ok

Ils montèrent dans la BMW, discutant toujours de la vieille connaissance

Sandra : avec Tania ?

**Ben** : vaut mieux pas que j'en parle … elle est têtue ! soupira t-il

Elle se força à rire mais au fond, elle jubilait : son travail serait plutôt facilité par l'entêtement de cette dernière

Ils rentrèrent au commissariat où ils furent convoqués par Mme Krüger qui exigeait des explications

Kim : je vous écoute Jäger…

Ben : la jeune femme fait partie de la fédérale… en ce moment même, ils collaborent avec le procureur pour retrouver la trace de Kramer…

Kim : vous allez collaborer avec eux puisque vous avez sauvé votre collègue d'une mort certaine…

**Ben** : super…

Kim: cachez votre joie inspecteur Jäger ! **Dit-elle ironiquement**

Ils sortirent du bureau quand ils croisèrent un grand homme assez musclé et faisant a peu près la même taille que Boris s'approcha de Ben

Sandra : il me fout la chair de poules

Susanne : à moi aussi…

Le policier : vous êtes commissaire Jäger ?

Ben : en personne !

Le policier : vous êtes demandé par Mr Heinemann de la criminelle

Ben : je te fais confiance pour les 2 rapports que les deux papas nous ont gentiment laissés. Dit-il en s'adressant à sa partenaire

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte de son bureau, lorsqu'elle remarqua la photo de Ben avec Tania, où ils semblaient amoureux

Sandra : tu vas moins sourire dans quelques temps… murmura t-elle

Pendant ce temps Ben tentait de collaborer avec le chef de la fédérale et ne semblait pas faire confiance à ce dernier.

Ben : comment pouvez vous en être sur que ce plan marchera ?

Mr Heinemann : Je suis au poste depuis 12 ans, ce n'est pas un jeune inspecteur tout fraîchement débarqué du Mek qui m'apprendra mon métier

Le jeune commissaire passa du sourire forcé à la grande incompréhension

Il ne semblait pas comprendre le comportement de son supérieur mais ne riposta pas

Mr Heinemann : vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

Ben : allons y mais on court à la catastrophe… soupira t-il

Mr Heinemann : si vous le dites !

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta le commissariat quand il croisa un homme assez baraqué

Ben : vous me gênez ! dit-il fermement

[…] : vous comptez y aller seul ? demanda le jeune homme en croisant les bras

Ben : je vais chercher ma partenaire qui se trouve à l'hôpital

[…] : Ah Tania ! C'est ma collègue… vous êtes pas Ben Jäger ?

Ben : pourquoi ?

[…] : Je suis Christian, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin !

Ce dernier afficha un grand sourire que rendit Ben avant de se décaler de son chemin

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il vit la jeune femme marcher vers sa direction et lui adressa un faible sourire

Ben : prête Xéna ?

Tania : ha ha très marrant ! ironisa t-elle

L'ancien couple quitta l'hôpital après avoir signé les papiers de sortie de la jeune femme

En voiture, celle-ci informa le jeune homme de la mission dans laquelle elle était infiltrée

Tania : en tout cas, faut que j'y retourne… que est ce que mon chef t'a dit ?

Ben : il m'a juste informé de l'intervention et que je devais te remplacer…

Tania : quoi ?! C'est impossible, je fais partie des services spéciaux depuis 2 ans maintenant !

Ben : qu'importe… c'est moi qui m'y colle, toi tu rentres à ton appart'

Tania le regarda d'un air sévère

Ils arrivèrent au hangar où Tania devait retrouver Christina

Ben : tu m'appelles ?

Tania : je ne vais pas mourir Ben ! **Soupira t-elle**

Ben : je suis sérieux !

Le regard de ce dernier s'attarda sur les yeux de la jeune femme

Tania : promis je t'appelle !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ce qui surprit le brun

Puis il redémarra la voiture, pour éviter de se faire repérer mais aussi protéger son ex fiancée…

De retour au commissariat,

Sandra semblait toujours « occupée » quand elle reçut un coup de fil

Sandra : alors tu as pu les suivre ?

[…] : impossible, devine qui était au volant ?

Sandra : Ben ?

[…] : Bingo ! Je me demande qu'est ce qu'il a pu lui trouver de parfait à cette femme !

Sandra : moi aussi…

Suzanne regarda la jeune femme d'un air sévère avant de se rasseoir dans sa chaise

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées après que Ben ait déposé Tania quand il se rappela d'une fusillade qui avait gravement blessée son ex…

**Flash Back :**

_4 ans plus tôt :_

_Tania : Tobey et moi on a besoin de renforts, vite !_

_Semir : ici Cobra 11 à jaguar 3, on arrive !_

_Tania : super … _

_La blonde commençait vraiment perdre beaucoup de sang quand les renforts arrivèrent_

_Semir : Tania, où est ce que vous êtes ?_

_Tobey : derrière la Mercedes ! __**Cria t-il**_

_Ben courut vers la voiture et les vit _

_Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et enleva sa ceinture pour le garrot de sa jambe_

_Ben : tu vas bien Tania ?_

_Tania : j'ai peur ben…_

_Ben : on va s'en sortir ok ?__** dit-il en regardant sa partenaire qui paniquait.**_

_Tania : faites vite …_

_Elle ferma lentement les yeux quelques minutes plus tard quand la fusillade fut terminée…_

_Semir : on a besoin d'une ambulance, une blessée grave !_

**Fin du flash back**

Ben : pourvu qu'elle s'en tire vivante … **dit-il en prenant son téléphone**. Suzanne, c'est Ben tu captes le mouchard ?

Suzanne : je la suis t'en fais pas…

Ben : je suis au commissariat dans 15 minutes

Suzanne : il faut que je te parle de Sandra en rentrant…

Ben : ok.

Il raccrocha et reprit le chemin qui le menait à la brigade quand il reçut un autre appel

Ben : allô ?... qui est à l'appareil ?

[…] : une personne qui veut la tête de ton ex…

Puis l'interlocuteur raccrocha subitement, laissant le jeune commissaire sans voix.


End file.
